


Guns n' Buckets

by Its_Just_Chemistry



Series: The Old West [2]
Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: DouWata - Ship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/pseuds/Its_Just_Chemistry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out in the Old West, Watanuki's pulling up his bucket from the well. Doumeki just happens to be there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guns n' Buckets

**Author's Note:**

> An AU where xxxHolic takes place in the Old West. Doumeki doesn't do archery but instead gun shooting. Characterization is a bit off (I'm more than certain).
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Watanuki heaved the bucket out of the well, pouring the water into the larger bucket in his own hand. It was getting pretty heavy up till now, considering that he had already drawn water from the well three times in order to fill it. Watanuki sighed as he slowly lifted up the bucket in his hands, grunting in pain as he felt his arms straining. He hated doing housework for Yuuko. Cooking her meals every day was one thing, but doing the chores was a completely different story.

As Watanuki turned around to head back to the shop, he noticed a familiar face walking down the path next to the well. "Hey what're you doing here? Don't you usually take that shortcut by the saloon to get to your house?"

Watanuki waited for a response from the golden-eyed man staring at him from the path, his face remaining expressionless. Watanuki scowled, "Are you going to say anything? I asked you a question! Now stop giving me that blank look of yours and answer it!"

When still there was no response, Watanuki grumbled as he started to turn around, while Doumeki continued to watch him from the path. 

"You weren't at my competition today."

Watanuki stopped mid turn, pivoting back so he faced Doumeki once again. He scowled once more. "The only reason I go to your stupid competitions is because Himawari goes to see you. I'll do anything if it means spending time with her, even if it means going to your stupid competitions."

The blue-eyed male huffed as he turned back around to head to Yuuko's shop, oblivious to the fact that Doumeki was coming towards him.

Watanuki stopped as he felt a hand gently grab onto his lower arm. He turned to Doumeki. "What? If you need something then I can't help you, I'm in the middle of doing housework right now and-"

The male stopped as he saw the revolver in Doumeki's hands. He was holding it out to him. "I won it at the tournament."

Watanuki blinked, staring at the dusty, black gun with faded golden designs. Though the revolver looked old, it still seemed expensive. "A gun, huh," Watanuki spoke with an unimpressed tone, "big deal."

"It's the town founder's revolver."

The youth froze, his eyes widening as he stared at the gun in a new light. "You-You won that in one of your competitions?!"

"My main one actually."

Watanuki ran his fingers along the object, taking in every detail. He traced the golden patterns with his fingertips and rubbed the grip.

As Watanuki pulled his hand away from the revolver, he was caught by surprise when he found Doumeki extending it to him again. "I already looked at it. What, do you want to just boast about it?"

"Take it."

There was a sudden silence between the two as Watanuki stared Doumeki in the eyes with shock. "W-Wait what? You want me," he pointed to the revolver, "to take...to take it?"

Doumeki merely nodded as he shoved the revolver in front Watanuki once more, the blue-eyed male taking it in his free hand. He looked over it once more. "...I-I don't think I understand. Why exactly are you giving me this-"

Watanuki was surprised to find Doumeki currently carrying his bucket. "Where would the entrance of the shop be?"

It took Watanuki a second or two to realize what was going on. He stuttered before he spoke, "A-A few more steps forward..."

Doumeki placed the bucket of water on what he saw as nothing more than a field of grass, though he knew that there really was some kind of shop in of if him, even though he couldn't see it. Doumeki turned back to Watanuki and walked back to him.

"I have another shooting competition tomorrow."

Watanuki blinked in surprise, before nodding his head slowly, obviously pondering on where the conversation was going,

"I want you to come tomorrow."

"What? Why should I-"

Watanuki stopped suddenly and turned to look down at revolver in his hands. The gun was special, and probably worth a lot. It was a really special gift, and Watanuki knew he'd have to respect that. He sighed.

"Fine. But only because the revolver is one of a kind-"

"That's not what I want you to pay me back for."

"...what," Watanuki paused, "but then what do you want me to pay you back for?"

Doumeki pointed to the bucket on the ground.

"Because I helped you with the bucket."

"B-But what about the revolver?"

Doumeki shook his head before he looked back at Watanuki. "It's a gift. I don't want you to pay me back for it."

Watanuki tried to search for something to say.

"Oh," is all that managed to come out. "Ok..."

The golden-eyed male nodded. He headed back onto the path as he continued home. 

Suddenly, Doumeki called out to Watanuki, his being still turned towards the path as he continued forward, "Don't forget the competition. And I'm expecting lunch."

Watanuki growled as Doumeki walked farther down the path until the male wasn't even visible anymore. Watanuki sighed as he turned back to the shop. He walked towards the bucket and picked it up as he went inside.

"Don't forget the competition." The phrase repeated in Watanuki's head. 

He smiled.

"I was already planning on it..."


End file.
